Guerra del Remolino
by mat321
Summary: Es la Epoca de la guerra entre clanes, es el clan mas poderoso de todos, es el CLan uzumaki, pero pronto una terrible cosa esta a punto de pasar
1. Prologo

**Hola como estan lamento mucho la tardanza, es que he tenido un problema con un profesor imbécil de mi taller de teatro, pero a parte por que me daba un poco de flojera escribir, pero bueno estoy de vuelta xD, con esta nueva historia, le diré por que.**

**Miren, Camino la máximo poder, aun no se si continuarlo, la ultima mision si la continuo, revolución no creo que pueda continuarla, la razón simple, prepare un capitulo de por lo menos era de 8 mil palabras para compensar el tiempo, pero mi padre borro todo de mi compu para instalar un programa de trabajo, y enzima se agarro mi USB donde tenia copias de por si acaso y aun no lo pasaba a mi otra compu, pero a mi viejo se le perdió mi USB faltando que pasara ese capitulo para colgarlo **

**espero que les guste esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Naruto aquí nacerá en otro tiempo, será en la Era de la Guerra entre Clanes, todos los personajes también aparecerán, pero será algo diferente, también aparecerán Mito y Madara, Kushina Minato, etc.**

**PD: esta será la fecha, AGR y DGR (Antes y después de la guerra del remolino)**

**Prologo**

Es la época de guerra entre clanes, el año 6 AGD, todos los clanes del mundo ninja estaban en guerra entre si, los clanes de el País del Fuego, de El País de la Tierra, País de el Trueno, principalmente, los demás clanes todos absolutamente tenían una regla, no enfrentarse al clan mas temido de todos que era el **Clan Uzumaki.**

El Clan uzumaki se ubicaba en una pequeña aldea en el sur del País del Te, en este momento se encontraba en guerra contra los clanes: amagari, Kurama y Nara, en estos últimos 2 años, estos tres clanes hicieron una alianza para ser los primeros clanes en enfrentarse contra el Clan de los Uzumakis.

En este momento nos encontramos en una pequeña aldea con unos 1 000 habitantes, esta era la aldea de los uzumakis, que se habían establecidos aquí desde hace 20 años, era una aldea muy pequeña, era rustica, tenia unas murallas altas, tenía unas 20 casas y una gran mansión.

En esta mansión se encuentra un chico de unos 8 años que estaba jugando alegremente con una mujer joven, era pelirroja, era bastante hermosa, tenia un cuerpo muy hermoso y unos ojos marrones, ella era Mito Uzumaki, jugaba con un niño, de ojos azules y cabello rojo, tenia puesto un traje de shinobi pequeño, el niño, estaba lanzando unos Kunais a un blanco, lanzaba todos en los blancos de la pared.

Muy bien, naruto-kun, has mejorado mucho.-dijo Mito, al ver como le había acertado en el blanco el peli rojo.

Que bien Mito-onee-sama.-dijo el pequeño sonriendo y saltando emocionado por su logro, el había sido entrenado desde que tenía memoria por Mito quien le sonreía de una forma maternal.

Mito-nee-sama siempre quise preguntar, cuantos años tienes.-dijo el pequeño naruto.

Mito lo miro con una sonrisa.-te lo diré por esta vez, pero recuerda, eso no se le dice a una mujer.-dijo Mito a lo que el pequeño naruto asintió.

Yo tengo 50 años naruto-kun.-dijo mito a lo que naruto asintió iba a decir algo, pero alguien toco la puerta de la mansión, Mito se paro y fue a ver quien era cuando abrió la puerta se mostro a un tipo de cabello rojo también pero parecía un poco mas anciano ya tenia unas cuantas arrugas, traía de su mano a una pequeña niña, tenía una linda cata y se veía hermosa a los ojos del rubio con su cabello rojo suelto.

Hola Mito-san, hola naruto-san.-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Hola Otakuo-sama.-dijo mito con algo de respeto inclinándose.

Hola anciano.-dijo naruto, mito le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-que te pasa naruto-kun?, el uno de los mas antiguos de el clan, merece un gran respeto.

Jajajaja tranquila mito-san, tengo 130 años, ya estoy acostumbrado este trato por parte de los jóvenes.

Hola naruto-kun.-dijo la chica de cabello rojo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus cachetes, algo que a naruto le pareció tierno.

Hola Kushina-chan.-dijo naruto abrazando a la niña que le devolvió el abrazo con alegría.

Bueno niños, por que no van a jugar por ahí nosotros tenemos cosas que arreglar.-dijo Otakuo sonriendo los niños asintieron y fueron a jugar a otro cuarto, mientras los dos adultos se sentaban en un sillón, de pronto de la nada apareció un anciano, en medio de la sala, era muy anciano, quizá demasiado.

Buenos días, Yamamoto-sama.-dijeron ambos con sumo respeto inclinándose hacia el, claro el era el jefe del clan uzumaki, era el mas anciano y el mas fuerte, tenia 230 años, ya estaba muy viejo.

Buenos días otakuo-san, mito-san.-dijo el anciano sentándose en un sillón también.

Bueno estamos aquí los tres para decir cual es la situación en este momento con Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo el anciano líder.-según como sabemos el chico tiene un talento innato que solo se ha visto desde el fundador del clan uzumaki, mas con la guerra que en este momento llevamos, creo que debemos comenzar a entrenar enserio a Naruto-san, yo personalmente voy a ser su sensei, me queda muy poco tiempo, tengo que dejar un descendiente bien puesto.

Pero Yamamoto-sama, naru-kun solo es un niño, no le puede comenzar a entrenar tan temprano, solo tiene 8 años.-dijo Mito protestando, otakuo la tomo del brazo para que se tranquilizara.

Escucha Mito-an, debemos apresurar a un uzumaki, muy fuerte, ya que por mas fuerte que sea nuestro clan, algún día todos los que nos tienen miedo se unirán contra nosotros y ni nosotros podríamos contra 30 clanes unidos.

Escuchen en este momento la Guerra contra los Nara, Kurama y los Amagari, esta a nuestro favor, nos preparamos para el ataque final contra las fuerzas de los amagari, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, creo que vamos a movernos de lugar, ya que estamos ahorita en un blanco fácil, así que dentro de 6 años cuando termine el entrenamiento de naruto uzumaki, el clan se mudara de establecimiento.-dijo el anciano a los que los otros dos miembros bajaron un poco la cabeza.

Yamamoto-sama puedo sugerir también entrenar a Kushina Uzumaki, ya que a Layla y yo notamos que ella tiene un chakra especial al igual que su bisabuelo.-dijo Otakuo a lo que el anciano se quedo pensativo, durante 5 minutos se quedaron en espera hasta que el anciano por fin hablo.

Bueno entonces yo entrenare personalmente a Naruto y a Kushina, en un lapso de 6 años, no te preocupes Otakuo tu hija será muy fuerte y Mito se que tienes una deuda con los padres de naruto pero tiene que madurar algún día y se que tiempos difícil se acercan.-dijo el anciano a lo que ambos asintieron.

Escuchen los dejare para que les digan a los chicos.-dijo el anciano y desapareció.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a el salón donde naruto y kushina estaban jugando a la pelota.-chicos vengan les tenemos que decir algo importante.-dijo Mito y los dos fueron y se acercaron a los dos adultos.

Que pasa otosan?.-dijo Kushina mirando a Otakuo.

Escuchen, el líder del clan ha decidido algo importante sobre ustedes.-dijo Mito atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.-ustedes desde este momento vivirán con Yamamoto-sama, con el ustedes recibirán el entrenamiento adeudado.

Naruto y Kushina saltaron emocionados, pero luego meditaron bien las palabras de Mito.-espera significa que ya no te veré mito-onee-sama.-pregunto naruto poniendo su cara triste.-No viviré contigo otou-sama.-dijo Kushina bajando la cabeza.

No, si nos verán chicos nosotros iremos a visitarlos seguido, estarán ahí para su entrenamiento y así se volveran muy fuertes para proteger el clan.-dijo otakuo haciendo que los chicos volvieran a sonreír.

Que tan fuertes podremos llegar a hacer?.-dijo naruto con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Muy fuertes.-dijeron ambos a lo que los chicos asintieron.

Vamos a poder proteger a nuestra familia.-dijo Kushina saltando muy feliz

Aceptamos cuando comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento.-dijeron ambos chicos muy felices.

Desde ese día han pasado 6 años, los chicos han entrenado muy duro tan duro como pudieron la guerra acabo contra esos clanes, en este momento el Clan contaba con un poco mas de 1000 integrantes todo estaba en paz, pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar y muy rápido.

**Bueno este es mi prologo esta historia reemplazara a revolución lamento todo, pero es que ahora tengo unos proyectos con mi música y estoy mas enfocado en eso.**

**Se despide mat321**


	2. Movilización

**Hola como estan aquí les traído el siguiente capitulo de este fic xDD**

**Zafir09: **bueno, te digo no si todos, reatsu no tendrá, pero será muy fuerte pero no al punto de ser un dios, eso será mas adelante xD

**Caballerooscuro117:** Bueno Kushina si estará en el harem, pero ellos no seran exterminados xD

**Capitulo 1: Movilización **

Han pasado ya 6 años desde el comienzo de el entrenamiento de Kushina y naruto, desde ese día los chicos han entrando sin descanso, descubrieron que naruto era afín a los 5 elementos, era muy raro en un uzumaki eso, Kushina era afín al suiton y Katón, ambos como todos uzumakis eran muy natos en el arte del fuinjutsu, pero naruto tenía una habilidad especial que era el doujutsu mas fuerte de todos, que era el rinnegan, el los habia entrenado a los dos lo mejor que pudo, en este momento el clan se encontraba algo muy arriesgado ya que desde el final de la Guerra contra los nara habían varios clanes que se habían formado unas alianzas de clanes que se portaban un poco mas agresivo con ellos, en este momento era arriesgado seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar ya que podían ser encerrados por mucha facilidad.

Yamamoto había ordenado hace una semana que se preparara todo lo necesario por que el clan dejaría el lugar, eran casi 1 000 entre hombres, mujeres y niños, naruto y Kushina habían ido a la casa de yamamoto por lo que lo había solicitado.

Yamamoto estaba en su silla sentado viendo un libro leyendo con mucha calma, pero la puerta se abrió y entraron naruto y Kushina, ambos con una apariencia completamente distinta, parecían chicos de 17, especialmente por Kushina por sus curvas bastantes pronunciadas, tenían puestos trajes del clan uzumaki.

Yamamoto-ojisan para que nos llamaste, estábamos ayudando con el sellado de algunas casas.-dijo naruto mirando a Yamamoto, kushina también lo miraba.

Bueno chicos, ya saben mañana por la mañana vamos a partir, pero hemos tenido unos reportes de un grupo de mercenarios que estaban rondando las zonas cercanas, necesitamos que todo este bien seguro para que no corramos peligro alguno, así que les dejo esta mision chicos, vayan a las zona cercanas y revisen ok?.-dijo Yamamoto a lo que los chicos asintieron.-hai ojisan.-dijeron ambos iban a salir, pero yamamoto les dijo.-a por cierto chicos, loa acompañara una ninja sensor, recuerdan a su prima Karin-chan no?

Si, hace años que no la veía.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de volver a su prima, en cambio kushina solo asintió pero no parecía haberse alegrado, al contrario parecía que se había molestado.-ella los espera en la entrada del pueblo.-dijo por ultimo Yamamoto y ambos se retiraron.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, vieron casi todo el pueblo estaba desmontado, había muchos niños corriendo por ahí jugando muchos guerreros uzumakis que estaban caminando con muchos pergaminos, cada pergamino era de alimento, refugio o armas por si acaso un ataque.

Fueron a la entrada de el pequeño pueblo y vieron a una chica muy sexy un poco menos cuerpona que Kushina pero era muy bonita un cabello algo mas corto, pero unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, esa era Karin, la prima de naruto y prima muy lejana de Kushina.

Hola naru-kun.-dijo Karin que abrazo a naruto y este se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de su prima tan cerca de el, ya que la ropa de karin no ayudaba en nada, Kushina hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no saltar enzima de su "querida" prima y golpearla para que se alejase de naruto, ella nunca había sentido tantos celos de naruto, bueno será por que ella siempre estaba con el.

Hola Kushina-chan.-dijo Karin dándole la mano cuando por fin se separo de naruto, esta hizo una sonrisa falsa que al parecer karin lo noto ya que la miro algo divertida.

Bueno ya te dijo Yamamoto-ojisan sobre la mision que vamos a tener?.-dijo naruto a karin quien asintió.-bueno vigilaremos la zona a 4 kilómetros alrededor así que VAMOS.

Los tres salieron por el bosque, fueron por todos los lados que había a los 4 kilómetros cuadrados, ya había comenzado a anochecer ya habían pasado casi 5 horas, decidieron acampar en el bosque para seguir recabando, enviaron 3 clones para avisar que estaba todo despejado, ellos seguirían revisando.

Valla, todo esto, nos vamos a ir del lugar en el cual crecimos toda la vida.-dijo naruto mientras estaba sentado al lado del fuego armando la carpa.

Si es algo difícil, pero tenemos que hacer esto por la seguridad de nuestro clan naru-kun.-dijo Kushina poniendo su mano en su hombro naruto sonrió, Karin estaba también sonriendo estaba cociendo algo de carne en la fogata pero algo pasó.

Sintieron 3 presencias y aparecieron rápidamente enfrente de ellos, vieron que eran unos tipos de traje negro y unos ojos muy peculiares, era el…

Sharingan.-dijeron los 3 uzumakis y se pusieron rápidamente en posición de guardia.

Valla, valla, miran a quien nos encontramos aquí, no son los hyugas que buscamos, pero son uzumakis y al parecer son jóvenes seran muy bien para estudiarlos.-dijo uno de los uchiha.

Que carajo hacen ustedes aquí Uchiha su clan se encuentra en País del Fuego, tenemos un tregua con ustedes.-dijo naruto viéndolo fijamente, los tres uchihas solo rieron.

Nosotros no somos uchihas, pequeño imbécil, salimos de ese estúpido clan.-dijo el segundo uchiha.

Asi que pequeños prepárense para morir.-dijo el tercer uchiha.

Las tres entidades se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron a una gran velocidad hacia naruto y sus amigas, estos tres desaparecieron rápidamente y los uchihas se detuvieron, pero sintieron algo debajo de sus pies, unas cadenas blancas los amarraron.

MIERDA.-gritaron, pero 8 kunais se clavaron en sus manos y brazos, sintieron 3 puñetazos en el pecho, el estomago y en las piernas, cayeron al suelo casi inconscientes, pero vieron que los 3 uzumakis volvieron a reaparecer, mirándolos.-estos idiotas deben tener el nivel de un ninja novato.-dijo naruto con algo de burla.

Que idiotas.-dijo kushina

A ver díganme por las buenas de donde vienen, hay mas de ustedes.-dijo karin mirándolos a los ojos.-no diremos nada maldita perra malparida.-dijo unos de los uchihas con rencor, ella suspiro y miro a naruto este asintió, este activo su doujutsu.-rinnegan.-dijo naruto y miro a los asustados uchihas, estos comenzaron a gritar, pero a los tres minutos naruto desactivo su técnica ocular.-ya que hacen aquí, tenemos que avisarle de esto a ojisan rápidamente.-dijo naruto creando un clon y este comenzó a correr rápidamente, ambas chicas estaban algo confundidas.

Que pasa naruto-kun.-pregunto kushina al ver la reacción del chico.

Ellos son mercenarias, le puse al clon que le pidiera a ojisan que enviara 6 mas ya que este tipo, es un mercenario, un uchiha renegado, al parecer mas adelante hasy un campamento mas grande tal vez de unos 100 o 200 ninjas mas todos son mercenarios, para minimizar las bajas necesitaremos refuerzo.-dijo naruto serio, ambas chicas asintieron.

Vieron a los ninjas agonizando, naruto agarro un kunai y le clavo en la garganta, kushina y karin le imitaron, no podían dejas cabos sueltos.

Vamos regresemos al campamento, mañana seguro llegaran los refuerzos.-dijo naruto ambas chicas asintieron mañana le esperarían mas cosas, pero seguro una gran batalla.

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, lamento lo corto, pero es algo difícil hacer un fic, de donde no hay información en la historia original, tengo que imaginar como era la época y bueno por lo que ley era así puros mercenarios u ninjas sueltos y en guerra entre ellos.**

**Se despide Mat321 **


	3. Batalla del País del Té

**Bueno hola, regrese de mi entierro, está es una de las dos historias que continuare.**

**Capítulo 2: Batalla del País del Té**

Naruto, escuchó algunos pasos alrededor, abrió los ojos rápidamente y salió de su tienda de campaña miró alrededor, observó a sus compañeras que dormían plácidamente en sus carpas, pero sentía unas preséncias.

Vió detrás de unas arbustos unas cabelleras rojas y de un salto se paró detrás de la planta.

O vamos si te das cuenta no es divertido.-dijo una chica de color de cabello pelirrojo y un traje de Shinobi que le quedaba ciertamente muy bien.

Querida prima, desde los 7 años no me asustas así Tayuya.-dijo naruto haciéndole una seña para que entrara al campamento.-tu eres el refuerzo?

Sí, pero no te preocupes, Nagato ya viene, solo que estaba un poco ocupado.-dijo Tayuya sentándose al lado de lo que fue la fogata en la noche.

De pronto de ambas carpas salieron las dos chicas, vieron a Tayuya y la abrazaron pues era su amiga/prima lejana, estuvieron conversando por unos minutos mientras desayunaban conejo asado, luego de comer empacaron todas sus cosas y las sellaron en unos pergaminos, caminaron unos 2 kilómetros mas al norte y los cuatro crearon 5 clones de sombra y los enviaron a investigar el terreno.

Cuál es el plan?.-preguntó Tayuya.

Bueno.-comenzó a decir naruto.-tenemos dos opciones, si detectamos a un Ejercito de Shinobis mercenarios su número no debe exceder entre los 100 o 200 shinobis, por el nivel de los que nos atacaron ayer, no deben ser muy fuertes, por lo que la opción mas rápida seria que yo creara un pozo de unos 20 metros de ancho lleno de lava rodeando su posición y entraríamos a atacar, la segunda opción es esperar a nagato y que los cuatro atacáramos usando el factor sorpresa.-dijo naruto viendo a las chicas, estas se quedaron pensando, en ambos planes.

No creo que deban ser muy fuertes.-dijo Kushina mirando naruto.-opino que nosotros somos suficientes para poder acabar con esos pobres mercenarios.

Opinamos igual.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Karin y Tayuya.

Bien, supongo que optaremos por el plan A.-dijo naruto cuando sintió que su clon había encontrado algo, las chicas sintieron lo mismo, los 4 hicieron unas posiciones de manos y los clones se esfumaron.

Bueno al parecer ya vieron lo que hay, de unos 200 a 250 ninjas, mercenarios no sentimos chakras muy fuertes por lo que no sus niveles no deben pasar de clase B, vamos para haya.-dijo naruto, los 4 asintieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el oeste donde habían mandado a los clones, fueron saltando por los árboles, hasta que unos 10 minutos después llegaron a una zona entre dos montañas donde estaban un gran campamento, hay estaban los Ninjas Mercenarios.

Se acercaron a unos 100 metros de distancia cuando naruto puso las manos en el piso y alrededor de todo el perímetro del campamento y una grieta de 20 metros se hundió y se lleno de lava, todos los ninjas que estaban acampando se levantaron de un golpe.

MALDITA SEA ES UN ATAQUE.-se escucho gritar a un tipo.

NOS HAN RODEADO.-grito uno de los ninjas

Los cuatro ninjas del Clan uzumaki, entraron a el perímetro y comenzaron la batalla.

Kushina sacó sus cadenas de chakra y comenzó a atravesar a los ninjas que la intentaban atacar, Karin comenzó a lanzar algunos kunais y creó 10 clones de sombra, que atacó a un grupo de 10 ninjas.-**Ratón: Satsujin rei **(Elemento Rayó: Rayo Asesino).-dijo Tayuya y de sus manos salieron unas lanzas de rayo y las lanzo que electrocuto a un grupo de 5 ninjas y se dio la vuelta clavando un Kunai en un ninja enemigo.

Esto está mal, llamen a los refuerzos, estos malditos se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan.-dijo un ninja que al parecer era el líder, naruto envolvió su cuerpo en fuego e hizo con su mano una posición y un rayo de fuego carbonizo a 32 ninjas que iban a atacarle incluyendo al líder.-refuerzos?.-se preguntó Kushina que había escuchado las palabras del exlíder.

Vió a un ninja que desaparecía, mató a con su cadena a 3 ninjas, pero vio a un Uchiha que estaba frente a ella, por que lo notó?, por que este tenía el Sharingan en sus ojos y apareció frente a ella dándole un puñetazo y lanzándola contra un roca.

Kushina se levanto rápidamente y con sus manos hizo unos movimientos.-**Ninpo: Totarokku **(Arte Ninja: Bloqueo Total).-dijo Kushina y sus ojos brillaron unos segundos y volvieron a ser normales.

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos, esta lo miró a los ojos, pero no pasaba nada.-que carajos, por que no puedo meterte en mi genjutsu?.-dijo el uchiha confundido.

Mi técnica me protege del poder de tus ojos idiota.-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa de confiada y con unos sellos salió una bola de humo de sus muñecas y aparecieron 2 katanas y se cubrieron de chakra completamente, pero este chakra no era de color azul normal, era de color rojo.

El uchiha comenzó a trazar sellos con sus manos y lanzó una bola de fuego de su boca, pero Kushina la esquivo con facilidad y con bastante rapidez apareció adelante del uchiha y lo atravesó con su espada acabando con su vida al instante.

Karin seguía lanzando kunais pero ella vio algo muy extraño algunos ninjas se estaban retirando, los mercenarios no eran de hacer ese tipo de estrategias, pero con bastante sorpresa vio que habían mas ninjas venían refuerzos?.

Chicos esto está mal, estan trayendo refuerzos.-dijo Karin juntándose con Tayuya que acababa de golpear a un ninjas tirándolo contra la pared.

Esa insignia…..donde la he visto.-se pregunto naruto al ver que unos 3 decenas de ninjas comenzaron a llegar para reforzar a los mercenarios.-ellos son del PAÍS DEL REMOLINO.-gritó de repente naruto.

Tayuya hizo memoria mientras los restantes ninjas se reagrupaban con sus refuerzos.-ninjas del país del remolino, son de la Triple Alianza.

Naruto la miró sorprendido y solo atino a poner sus manos en el suelo y levanto una barrera de tierra de unos 40 metros, pero al instante fue destruida por una explosión y por lo menos unos 80 ninjas que tenían unas insignias en sus armaduras que tenían la figura de u caballo con ojos negros y piel roja.

REAGRUPÉMONOS.-gritó naruto al ver que algunos ninjas de la Triple Alianza comenzaron a lanzar dragones de fuego, naruto levanto un muro de fuego enfrente de el y contraataco con unas bolas de fuego a sus oponentes, pero estos desaparecieron y reaparecieron detrás de naruto uno le dio un golpe en su estómago y el otro en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso, pero afortunadamente Kushina lanzó sus cadenas y los ninjas retrocedieron, naruto se levantó.

Que hacemos chicos, no teníamos previsto esto.-dijo Karin al pararse al lado de Tayuya.

Tenemos que retroceder un poco y crear algunos clones con bastante chakra para que maten a algunos ninjas aligerándonos a los enemigos.-dijo kushina, naruto asintió y comenzaron a retroceder unos metros, los ninjas enemigos los siguieron, naruto creo 5 clones, pero tenían bastante chakra cada uno, sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo y enviaron a cada clon a enfrentar a los ninjas, se separaron para confundir a sus perseguidores, naruto reunió unas bolas de fuego en sus manos y las lanzó, los ninjas la esquivaron, pero Karin golpeó a uno y lo atravesó con su Kunai.

Un grupo de 5 ninjas enemigos rodearon a Kushina, uno de ellos le lanzó una bola de fuego hiriéndola pues esta esquivaba un Kunai que le habían lanzado.-AHHH.-gritó Kushina al ser su brazo rosado por la bola de fuego, soltó una de sus katanas, pero la otra la lanzó con furia a el ninjas causante de su herida y lo atravesó, Tayuya escuchó el grito y salto entre algunas ramas y vio a uno de los ninjas siendo atravesado por las cadenas de Kushina, ella formó unos sellos con su mano.- **Futon: Eanaifu **(Elemento Viento: Cuchillas de Aire).-dijo Tayuya y de sus manos se formaron unas especies de dagas invisibles que ella lanzó sus cuchillas dando en el cuello a uno que calló muerto, ella iba a entrar en la pelea cuando sintió algo.-mierda, nuestros clones fueron asesinados, vienen mas.-dijo Tayuya, kushina lo escuchó y ambas fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba naruto que había lanzado una roca envuelta en fuego y asesinó a otro ninja enemigo, pero venían mas.-mierda.-dijo naruto al ser herido por un kunai.

Naruto son demasiados.-dijo Karin al ver a 30 ninjas mas llegando, naruto se acerco a Karin y salieron de la zona, corrieron unos segundos antes de encontrarse con Kushina y Tayuya.

Que hacemos chicos deben ser casi 70 ninjas de un nivel alto.-dijo Kushina algo preocupada, ellos eran poderosos, pero nunca hubieran atacado si hubieran sabido que habían más de 30 ninjas de nivel alto.

Naruto puso sus manos en el suelo y se formo una especie de barraca cubierta de fuego y se vieron a unos 15 ninjas que salían entre los árboles, estos lanzaron unos 15 dragones de agua, ellos iban a cubrirse y contraatacar , pero detrás de ellos alió una figura.-SHIRA-TENSEI.-gritó la figura, los ninjas fueron aplastados y algunos muertos.

Uno de los ninjas se levantaron, la figura se levantó la mano.-Bansho Ten'in.-dijo la figura y el ninja fue atraído y la figura lo golpeo y calló inconsciente.-chicos debieron esperar para organizar el ataque.-dijo la figura, detrás de el llegaron mas ninjas pelirrojos y los ninjas enemigos se comenzaron a retirar.-NAGATO.-gritó naruto abrazándolo.

**Bueno aquí terminó el capitulo de hoy los capítulos de ahora seran de maso menos 1500 palabras máximo 2.000 a no ser que sea un especial la razón es el tiempo que dispongo, dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones, desamé si se me escapa algunas faltas ortográficas por favor.**

**Se despide Mat321 **


	4. Gran Destino Maifiesto

**Hola buenas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de guerra del remolino xd**

**Zafir09: **Gracias amigo xD

**Capitulo 3: **Gran Destino Manifiesto

Naruto abrazó a la figura que resulto ser nagato, este le devolvió el abrazo estuvieron así unos segundos cuando se separaron y chocaron los puños vieron detrás a numerosos ninjas de cabello rojo que iban a perseguir a los ninjas enemigos.

Las compañeras de naruto se pararon al lado de el.-Chicos si sabían que hay un ejercito, debieron esperarme para poder hacer una estrategia correcta.-dijo nagato en tono de regaño de hermano mayor, los 4 bajaron la cabeza como arrepentidos.-pero eliminaron a la primera línea de este ejercito, hacer eso ustedes cuatro es un logro.-dijo nagato con una sonrisa, los 4 abrazaron, pero un figura de los arbole bajó y le dio un tremendo golpe a nagato que lo dejó tirado con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza, todos tuvieron una gota en la cabeza.-que te dije!.-dijo la chica, era pelirroja, los ojos negros, pero esta tenía una armadura de Samurái.

p-pero erza-sama.-dijo nagato tratando de excusarse pero recibió otro golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.-nada de peros!, TE COMISTE MI PASTEL DE FRESAS‼!.-gritó esta furiosa, nagato estaba tan asustado que solo optó por seguir a sus compañeras para enfrentar a los ninjas enemigos, la chica ahora denominada erza comenzó a respirar hasta tranquilizarse un poco, volteó a ver a naruto y a sus amigas que se pusieron tensas, pero naruto solo se comenzó a reír.-ahí erza-chan como lo tratas.-dijo naruto.

Erza sonrió y se acerco a naruto, este le dio un abrazo y ella le correspondió, las tres amigas de naruto lo vieron algo confundidas, como conocía a esta chica.-seguro me preguntaran como la conozco no?.-dijo naruto mirando a sus amigas

Bueno si.-dijo Kushina algo molesta al ver a naruto abrazar a otra chica.-Bueno, Kushina-chan recuerdas la vez que Yamamoto-ojisan me envió en una misión en solitario a rescatar a una espía del Clan de los Hyuga.-Kushina asintió, entonces entendió, si bien le dijo naruto que ella fue enviada a una misión ni bien fue rescatada por eso no tuvo tiempo de presentársela, le dijo que era bonita y Kushina se moría de rabia.

Llegó a la zona un tipo de cabello rojo, este era un tipo de la altura de naruto maso menos.-erza-sama las tropas ya están en posición y el resto del Clan ya están avanzando.-dijo el tipo para que erza asintiera y este se retirara.

Los 4 uzumakis, veían batallones de ninjas que estaban protegiendo a las mujeres de niños, su clan eran alrededor de 1000 por lo que eran muy numerosos, la mitad eran ninjas hombres, el restos eran mujeres y niños.

Los 4 uzumakis fueron a donde estaba la caravana principal que era donde estaba el líder del clan junto con los ninjas élite, vieron a donde estaba el carruaje los ninjas de elite estaban junto a ellos.

Que se les ofrece.-dijo uno de ellos, vieron que erza les sacó un papel y los dejaron entrar en el carruaje, era grande (Como si fuera una especie de bus) que era jalado por 12 caballos, los 5 entraron en el carruaje hay estaba sentado Yamamoto tomando un poco de agua.-chicos?

Si ojisan.-dijo naruto sentándose en frente de el.-la operación salió bien?.-pregunto el anciano jede.-si yamamoto-sama, llegamos a tiempo, como creíamos tenían refuerzos, pero no era el ejercito completo, llegamos a tiempo y los hicimos retroceder, nagato sigue ahí verificando todo.-dijo erza con una voz de respeto, Yamamoto solo asintió.

Disculpa ojisan, pero tu sabías que tenían un ejercito.-dijo naruto algo molesto.

Bueno sí, naruto es que necesitábamos que ustedes pudieran eliminar la mayor parte de los mercenarios, pero creíamos que había mas ninjas enemigos por eso accedimos tan rápido a tu petición de refuerzos.-dijo Yamamoto, pero luego suspiro.-seguro se preguntaran ahora a donde ira el Clan.

Si.-dijeron los 4, yamamoto solo los miró.-miren hace unos años todos los ancianos vimos que posibilidad de ir a el Centró del País del fuego, pero a raíz de la guerra entre los uchihas y los Senju no podíamos a arriesgarnos a entrar es una guerra ajena por lo que decidimos que la mejor opción tanto de seguridad y de recursos era irse al País del Remolino.-naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa.-al País del Remolino!.-gritó erza también bastante sorprendida.-pero ojisan ese no es el País donde está la triple Alianza?.-preguntó Kushina, yamamoto asintió, se estaba esperando esa reacción por parte de los chicos.-pero como vamos a hacer para entrar ahí.-preguntó Karin ya temerosa de la respuesta.

Tendremos que ir a la guerra.-dijo Yamamoto, serio los chicos se pusieron tensos, ellos nunca habían estado en una guerra, la última guerra fue cuando ellos eran muy chicos como para participar.-en este momento inicia el **Gran Destino Manifiesto**, nuestro deber para nuestro clan será derrotar a la triple alianza y conquistar el País del Remolino.-dijo Yamamoto, naruto estaba con la mirada bajá, la idea de participar en una guerra contra la Triple Alianza no le agradaba nada, pero era necesario por su clan y por su familia y especialmente por ella.

Como vamos a organizar las tropas.-preguntó erza

Escuchen chicos debido a que ustedes son algunos de los mas prodigiosos ninjas que tenemos así que les explicare.-dijo yamamoto poniendo en una mesa un mapa del País del Remolino.-Escucha tenemos unos 500 ninjas y tenemos pensado en contratar unos 2 000 mercenarios para que nos ayuden en la conquista, según nuestra inteligencia la Triple alianza tiene 1500 ninjas a su disposición, así que nuestro plan en dividir nuestras fuerzas en 2 para atacar las zonas norte y sur de el País, destruir las principales residencias de los Clanes de la triple Alianza y capturar al Señor Feudal para obligarlo a decir que el país será la residencia de el Clan Uzumaki.-dijo Yamamoto haciendo que los chicos vieran el mapa con las principales zonas ninja de la zona.

Disculpa ojisan pero creo que tengo una mejor idea.-dijo naruto haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver sorprendidos ya que naruto no era conocido por aportar ideas.-miren según investigue hace unos años hay un clan en el País de los Arboles que se llama Clan Fiuji que tenía la capacidad de hacer que sus dibujos cobraran vida, si hacemos de ese clan nuestro aliado, tendré una facilidad para hacer que nuestras fuerzas puedan lanzar ataques del cielo, además en el País del Cielo si los tenemos de aliados podremos lanzar bombas y contaremos con sus ninjas voladores, seria una enorme ventaja táctica y bélica, mas con sus buques podemos abastecernos muy rápido y no perder tiempo y tropas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la estrategia que había propuesto naruto, Yamamoto, comenzó a pensar.-naruto no te puedo decir nada, pero junto con los ancianos discutiremos tu estrategia.-terminó de decir yamamoto.

Los 4 uzumakis bajaron de la caravana y decidieron ir a el frente ya que iban a comenzar el campamento.

Crees que los ancianos acepten mi estrategia?.-pregunto naruto a sus amigas mientras empezaban a saltar para ir al frente del grupo.-creo que si naruto-kun fue muy buena y es la mejor forma de no perder hombres y recursos.-dijo Tayuya sonriendo, naruto solo asintió y en unos minutos llegaron al frente del lugar, ya empezaba a hacerse de noche por lo que dieron una señal en el piso para hacer un campamento, todo el clan comenzó a armas unas carpas y naruto y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando frente a ellos llegó nagato que estaba con una con algo de miedo al ver a erza ahí.-tranquilo hombre ya la tranquilice.-dijo naruto haciendo que nagato se tranquilizara.-puedo acampar con ustedes?.-preguntó este, todos asintieron y este armo su carpa, sacaron su cena y la comenzaron a cocinar, luego de unos minutos comieron y ya estaba oscuro, todos estaban cansados y entraron a dormir.

Naruto en su carpa se hecho a dormir y cerró los ojos y a los minutos perdió la conciencia, pero entro en algo.

**Visión: **

Naruto se encontraba con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa maniática que estaba rodeado de una aura de rayos, había una aldea frente a el completamente destruida y miles de cuerpos tirados en el pisó, frente a el estaba un chica que en ese momento no pudo reconocer, tenía el cabello blanco y unos ojos igual que estaba llorando frente a el.

**Por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes yo te amo naruto**.-gritó la chica intentando abrazarlo pero este le agarró de la cabeza.-_Ahora ni siquiera tu me detendrá_.-decía naruto y le aplastó la cabeza.

**Fin de la visión**

Naruto se despertó sudando, sintió miedo y confusión, pero sintió que esa chica le parecía muy familiar.-quien era ella?.-se preguntó

**en otra zona del mundo ninja**

Parece que ya llegó el tiempo de actuar, el debe triunfar en este planeta, es tu reencarnación hijo mío.-dijo una figura mientras abría sus ojos que eran rojos como la sangre

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado **

**Por favor dejen reviews que me motiva mas para escribir x fa :P **

**Se despide Mat321 **


	5. Guerra Uzumaki-Loxar

**Hola como están chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este gran fic xDDD**

**Sakurita preciosita: **Gracias amiga por el apoyo.

**Zafir09: **Tranquilo, naruto no será un dark xD, tu concejo sobre Wendy me dio una idea pero no será exactamente igual, pero te daré un crédito por la base de la idea.

**Capitulo 4: **Guerra Uzumaki-Loxar.

Estaba amaneciendo en las llanuras, pronto llegarían a la frontera entre el País del Té y el País del Fuego, normalmente para que un Clan ninja entrara en el territorio de un país necesitaban una especie de permiso, pero en los últimos años como los daimyo perdieron el poder de controlar a los clanes ninja, pero cada País mantenía sus ejércitos de cada nación solo para proteger a los poblados contra los ninjas.

Nuestro protagonista rubio despertó algo cansado, pues por la "pesadilla" que ocurrió en la noche no pudo dormir bien salió de su carpa para ver que las casa de algunas familias estaban siendo selladas en sus pergaminos, vio a erza como salía de su tienda.

Buenos días naruto-kun.-dijo ella estirándose y bostezando, naruto también comenzó a bostezar y sacó de su tienda un rollo que lo puso en el suelo, hizo unos movimientos de manos y de el rollo salió unas 5 latas de Ramen instantáneo, este lo puso al fuego para desayunar mientras entraba a su tienda para cambiarse, escuchó como sus compañeros despertaban y se cambiaban, cuando salió y selló su tienda comenzó a comer, sus amigos también comenzaron a desayunar, estuvieron riéndose un rato y después de unos 30 minutos todos sellaron sus tiendas, vieron como también el resto de su clan comenzaba de nuevo la movilización.

Fueron corriendo hacia la caravana principal que ya estaba por ser movilizada, los guardias los dejaron pasar y vieron a Yamamoto junto con otakuo, naruto no lo veía hace unos meses, después del incidente no quería verlo, le hacia recordar a ella.

Buenas Yamamoto-ojisan, Otakuo-Sama.-dijo naruto inclinándose de forma respetuosa, Otakuo lo miró algo triste, le no quería que lo tratara como un superior mas.-estamos aquí para recibir ordenes.-dijo Karin tratando de apaciguar un poco el ambiente.

Bueno naruto-kun, hemos decidido los ancianos seguir tu estrategia después de analizarla unos momentos, nuestro lugar donde nos pondremos será unos kilómetros mas haya de la frontera y algo cerca de las costas del este, pero por desgracia al hacerlo tendremos que entrar en guerra con el País del Fuego, lo importante es mantenernos alejados de el conflicto de el Clan Uchiha y Senju.-dijo Yamamoto y Otakuo comenzó a hablar.-Bueno ustedes seran nombrados **Equipo de Primera Línea**, su misión es ir mas haya que nuestras fuerzas para poder avisarnos de posibles enfrentamientos ok?.-terminó de hablar los 5 uzumakis asintieron.-su misión actual es ir hacia la frontera con el País del Fuego y vigilar cualquier movimiento de tropas.

Los 6 uzumakis asintieron, estaban por salir pero.-esperen¡.-dijo Yamamoto y todos se detuvieron.-ya que ustedes estarán en primera línea les vamos a hacer unos regalos.-dijo el anciano y de un rollo sin hacer ningún sello libero 5 espadas, cada una tenía en el mango un símbolo.-para Erza será la espada "Yin", para Karin será la espada "Hikari", para nagato será la espada "Saki", para Tayuya será la espada "Heiwa", para Kushina es la espada "Gekido" y para ti naruto será la espada "Yami".-los 5 uzumakis agarraron sus espadas pero se preguntaron por que naruto tenía la espada con nombre "Yami".-cada espada tienen una facultad especial ahora vayan.

El equipo salió de la caravana y comenzaron a correr por el bosque unos 3 kilómetros, luego de 40 minutos de recorrido llegaron al lugar que estaba la frontera de cada país, no vieron a nadie, no había ni guardia ni algún ejercito, por lo que naruto creo un clon para mandarlo a la caravana principal.

Karin avanzo unos metros mas al ser sensorial, pero no sentía a nadie a unos kilómetros.-Naruto-kun no hay nadie, no crees que es demasiado raro?.-me dijo Kushina viendo a su alrededor.

Naruto estiro sus manos a los lado.-chicos por favor pónganse a mi alrededor.-dijo naruto, sus compañeros le hicieron caso.-espera naruto déjame hacer algo antes.-dijo nagato mientas sus ojos se pusieron morados y dijo.- **Shira Tensei**.-dijo nagato poniendo su manos enfrente de el y parte del bosque quedo completamente aplastado.-ahora naruto.-dijo nagato y naruto de sus palmas comenzaron a salir llamas.-**Hi no no en**.-dijo naruto y un anillo de fuego se formo a su alrededor y se expandió quemado todo a su paso y volviéndolo cenizas al instante, cuando todo alrededor se volvió cenizas.

Ya es seguro.-dijo naruto, tayuya no sabía que el podía hacer nada ya que era la única que tenía la cara de sorpresa.-BAKA por que no usaste esa técnica cuando iniciamos el anterior ataque.-dijo esta molesta haciendo que naruto se asuste un poco, lo que había aprendido es que una uzumaki molesta era peor que el mismo shinigami.

Bueno yo te explico Tayuya.-dijo Kushina poniéndose delante de el.-naruto-kun para hacer esa técnica necita bastante concentración y como todos nosotros no teníamos tiempo para ponernos en circulo y protegerlo pues nos rodearían no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para iniciar la técnica.

Tayuya pareció entender la explicación ya que se tranquilizo, el equipo comenzó a caminar hacia adelante hasta donde ingresaban de nuevo en el espeso bosque y seguían atentos hasta que.-siento 5 chakras muy fuertes adelante.-dijo Karin haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta, delante de ellos apareció una chica de pelo azul y que tenía puesta una especie de blusa azul y una falda azul con un cinturón verde.-que mierda…uzumakis.-dijo la chica detrás de ella aparecieron un tipo con el cabello negro e igual color de ojos, este no traía camisa y tenía una marca en el pecho, otra chica de cabello azul pero era mas joven que los demás aunque era igual de desarrollada, también aparecio un tipo de cabello negro pero a diferencia del otro este tenía una cicatriz en el ojo que también le atravesaba la frente, a su lado una chica de cabello negro y una bincha en la cabeza y una capa azul con una cruz blanca.

Uzumakis en el País del Fuego, que quieren?.-pregunto el tipo mas viejo mientras los veía con desconfianza.

No queremos problemas.-dijo Erza.

Queremos establecernos aquí un tiempo, no queremos pelea.-dijo Karin, pero sentía algo raro en estos ninjas en especial en la chica de cabello azul mas grande.

Nosotros somos del Clan Loxar, venimos a conquistar está tierra así que ustedes tendrán que irse si es que no quieren sufrir una muerte aterradora.-dijo ella chica de cabello negro con una voz de amenaza.

No nos podemos ir, seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo.-dijo Kushina mientras se preparaba para sacar sus cadenas.

Eso no es una opción.-dijo el pelinegro menos y con sus manos hizo unos sellos y en sus manos se formo una lanza de hielo y la lanzo hacía Kushina, está activo sus cadenas de chakra y destruyó la lanza.

Mierda.-dijo naruto mientras en sus manos formaba unas bolas de fuego y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia sus oponentes, Tayuya comenzó a formar sellos.-**Raiton: Muchi-tsu** (Elemento Rayó: Látigo del Dolor).-dijo Tayuya y se formo una especie de látigo eterno en sus manos y comenzó a atacar a la peliazul menor, que esquivó el primer ataque pero el segundo le dio en el brazo.-ay.-grito la chica, la pelizaul mayor la miro algo preocupada.-Wendy estas bien?.-pregunto la mayor.

(Hago una pequeña pausa para agradecer a Zafir09 que me dio la base de la idea de Wendy)

Tranquila.-dijo la peliazul menor ahora identificada como Wendy.-tranquila Juvia ataca al rubio.-dijo el pelinegro mayor.

Si silver-sama.-contesto la peliazul mayor.

Ahora la llamada juvia comenzó a atacar a naruto que esquivaba sus golpes, está formo unos sellos con sus manos.-**Suiton: Kyu **(Elemento Agua: Esfera).-dijo juvia y naruto fue encerrado en una especie de burbuja de agua.-bien juvia.-dijo el pelinegro menor que formo una lanza en sus manos y la lanzo para atravesar a el rubio pero este formo una especie de aura de fuego a su alrededor evaporando el agua a su alrededor , agarro con su mano la lanza y la derritió.-Gray, el controla el fuego tenemos que tener cuidado.-dijo juvia al chico a su costado llamado ahora Gray.

Karin lanzaba algunos kunais que estaban envueltos en chakra, junto con kushina estaban luchando contra la pelinegra que esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques, kushina empezó a atacar con sus cadenas, la pelinegra esquivaba hasta que llegó hacia karin y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, kushina no pudo seguir atacando con sus cadenas ya que si lo intentaba podía herir a Karin por error, así que se unió a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Karin intentaba atravesar a la pelinegra pero no lo lograba, la chica se alejo de ellas e hizo unos sellos con sus manos.-**Hyoton: Aishi shi **(Elemento Hielo: Muerte helada).-dijo la pelinegra y soplo hacia el suelo que comenzó a ser congelado y el hielo avanzaba cada vez mas rápido, karin y kushina hicieron sellos cada una.

Karin.-**Katón: Furea (**Elemento fuego: Llamarada)/Kushina.-**Futon: Burasuto **(Elemento Viento: Rafaga)

Ambas chicas juntaron sus ataques y el fuego y la ráfaga de aire se juntaron haciendo que el hielo de la pelinegra se derritiese y ella tuviese que esquivar el gigantesco ataque, Kushina sacó su espada al igual que Karin y fueron contra la pelinegra que comenzó a esquivar los ataques de ambas chicas, Kushina sacó sus cadenas y comenzó a atacar ya que la pelinegra se había alejado d Karin la combinada con los ataques de su espada.

Karin se preguntó si podía hacer lo mismo que con sus kunais, puso chakra y su espada se envolvió en una energía azul, esta fue para atacar a la pelinegra y ella había formado un escudo de hielo, ello lo golpeo con toda su fuerza y el hielo se formo se volvió polvo.

(Destruyó mi hielo).-pensó sorprendida la pelinegra, su hielo era lo suficiente frió como para resistir los 100 grados de calor.-mierda.-dijo ella antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Kushina y le dio un puñetazo en su cara, está la atrapó en sus cadenas, pero las cadenas de Kushina comenzaron a congelarse, Kushina las guardo, karin fue contra la pelinegra y kushina hizo los mismo la pelinegra hizo sellos.-**Suiton: Bakuhatsu **(Elemento Agua: Explosión).-dijo y de el piso salió una inmensa cantidad de agua y que hizo a ambas uzumakis retroceder y caer tiradas al piso.-ataquemos juntas.-dijo Kushina y ambas en sincronización fueron contra la pelinegra.

Nagato había sacado su espada "Hikari", y estaba peleando contra el Silver el pelinegro mayor este tenía una espada de hielo, silver atacaba con una inmensa velocidad a nagato que tenía activado su rinnegan y podía ver sus movimientos.-**Shira Tensei**.-dijo nagato extendiendo su mano, pero silver se dio cuenta y esquivo con las justas el ataque de nagato, ambos comenzaron a pelear con sus espadas, nagato se alejo.-**Raiton-Suiton: Denki ame **(Elemento Agua-Rayó: Lluvia Eléctrica) .-dijo nagato haciendo que de sus manos salieran chorros de agua electrificados, la mayoría de ellos silver los esquivó pero uno le cayó en el brazo.-arrggg!.-gritó silver del dolor, nagato aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara y tumbarlo al piso, este iba a clavarle su espada pero silver de manera rápida hizo unos sellos.-**Hyoton: kyuryu **(Elemento Hielo: Torrente).-dijo silver y de su boca comenzaron a salir unas especies de balas de hielo, nagato hizo un sello rápido.- **Doton: Baira **(Elemento Tierra: Barrera).-dijo nagato, puso sus manos en el piso y un muro de roca de 10 metros se levando, nagato miró su espada y recordó lo que dijo Yamamoto.-(Cada espada tiene una facultad especial).-nagato comenzó a concentrar chakra en su espada, está comenzó a brillar y se cubrió de una energía amarilla.

Valla.-dijo nagato cuando su muro fue destruido.

Eres poderoso uzumaki, pero me temo que vas a morir.-dijo Silver y comenzó a concentrar su energía en la mano y la lanzó hacia nagato, este hizo lo único que se ocurrido vatio su espada hacía el ataque y grande fue su sorpresa cuando una ráfaga de energía amarilla, que impacto con la energía mandada por Silver y explotaron.

Mientras tanto naruto estaba junto con erza y tayuya peleando contra juvia, Gray y Wendy.-**Futón: Hariken **(Elemento Viento: Huracán).-dijo Wendy lanzando de sus manos un remolino hacia Erza, estaba con su espada al igual que sus compañeros y lo esquivo con facilidad, erza con un rollo hizo unos movimientos de manos y de el salió humo y apareció erza con una armadura de samurái y otra espada en su otra mano fue directamente contra Wendy, esta hizo unos movimientos de manos.-**Futón: Há **(Elemento viento: Cuchillas).-dijo Wendy y en sus manos se formaron unos cuchillos que erza pensó que se los lanzaría pero lo hizo contra Naruto que estaba ocupado peleando contra Gray, Erza se distrajo por un segundo y lanzo una de sus espadas para desviar la cuchilla de Wendy, pero está aprovechó eso para lanzarle la segunda y le dio en el brazo.-argg.-dijo erza al sentir la herida en su brazo, Wendy en sus manos hizo una técnica.-**Hyoton: Chitose no ken **(Elemento Hielo: Espada de los Mil años).-dijo Wendy y en sus manos aparecieron unas espadas de hielo solido y blanco, erza sonrió y corrió hasta ella y comenzaron su pelea de kenjutsu.

Mientras que con naruto, Gray hizo unos movimientos.-**Hyoton: Fubuki **(elemento Hielo: Ventisca).-dijo Gray y de su boca salió un especie de mini-tormenta de nieve, naruto cargo sus puños en fuego y las puso en el piso, un muro de piedra cubierta de fuego, podría decirse lava salió del piso y bloqueo el ataque de gray, pero se derrumbo al instante, naruto volvió a prender sus puños en fuego.-**Kiju **(Ametralladora).-dijo naruto y comenzó a lanzar balas de fuego a una velocidad increíble haciendo daño a gray en su brazo izquierdo.

Maldito.-dijo Gray mientras hacia sellos.- **Hyoton: Ono **(elemento hielo: Hacha)

Se acerco rápidamente contra naruto y le dio un hachazo que naruto pudo esquivar pero le hizo una herida en el brazo izquierdo, naruto junto sus manos.-**Faiaboruto **(Rayo de fuego).-dijo naruto y de sus manos lanzó un enorme rayo hecho de fuego, Gray lo esquivó con las justas, pero no se dio cuenta que naruto levanto un muro debajo de el, pero al parecer naruto calculó mal ya que donde debía salir el muro era a su costado pero salió literalmente abajo y golpeó las partes nobles de Gray que solo se arrodillo.

Hijo de…-dijo gray botando lagrimas de los ojos, luego de unos segundos se levanto y en sus manos formó una espada de hielo, naruto solo lo vio y sacó su espada que la tenía en su espalda, ambos chocaron sus espadas provocando una explosión.

Juvia se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Tayuya, la peliazul hizo unos movimientos.

**Suiton: Rebiyatan **(Elemento Agua: Leviatán).-dijo Juvia y detrás de ella de la tierra salió una enorme bestia hecha de agua parecía una lagartija que fue directo hacia Tayuya, esta hizo sellos con sus manos.-**Futón-Raitón: Hariken Denki** (Elemento Viento-Rayó: Huracán Eléctrico).-dijo Tayuya y de sus manos y boca salió un enorme huracán que se trago al leviatán deformándolo y luego gracias al agua que se trago el huracán unos rayos lo envolvieron y fue directo hacia Juvia que solo se cubrió con sus brazos y recibió el ataque directamente, ocurrió una gran explosión y cuando el humo se disperso salió juvia herida en sus brazos y con sangre en su cara.-maldición.-dijo antes de caer desmayada.

Erza peleaba con su espada contra Wendy que intentaba defenderse esquivando los ataques pero está era muy veloz, naruto peleaba contra Gray a puños.

Como carajo pueden combinar los elementos.-dijo intentando dar una patada a naruto que la esquivó.-mas importante, como puedes controlar el elemento fuego a tu imaginación.

Naruto solo sonrió y agarró una patada de gray y con su mano se prendió lastimando de quemadura a su oponente, este con su mano intento formar un jutsu, pero naruto le dio una patada en el estomago.

En medio de la batalla sonó una especie de alarma.-RETIRADA.-gritó la Silver que estaba chocando su espada de hielo contra la espada de nagato.-pero Silver-sama.-dijo la pelinegra.

Nada de quejas ultear, mi hijo esta herido, juvia inconsciente y si seguimos así solo perderemos y moriremos.-dijo silver y corrió hacia Juvia y la cargo, Ultear ayudó a gray y Wendy se reunió con sus compañeros, el Equipo uzumaki se reagrupo enfrente de ellos.

No crean que este es el final, solo es el comienzo de una guerra.-dijo Silver antes de que el y sus compañeros se retiraran.

Naruto solo los miró antes de arrodillarse, estaba cansado por la batalla y su brazo estaba herido por un cuchillazo de Gray.

Debemos avisar sobre esto a Yamamoto-sama.-dijo Erza seria y sujetando su brazo, estaba herida.

Si.-dijo nagato.-además tengo que decirles algo, miren en mi batalla puse un poco de chakra en mi espada y se cubrió con una energía amarilla.

Todos miraron sus espadas, naruto lo intento pero no pasó nada, siguió completamente igual, pero la de Tayuya se cubrió de una especie de energía roja, la de erza de una energía anaranjada, parecida al fuego.

Yo también hize hizo, la energía era de color azul, como el chakra pero era mas fuerte.-dijo Karin enseñando su espada que estaba cubierta de la energía azul.

A la mía no pasa nada.-dijo naruto aunque ponía chakra no servía.

Después experimentaremos vamos a avisarles a yamamoto-sama.-dijo Karin y el equipo uzumaki salió de la zona de batalla, luego de unos minutos llegaron a donde estaba su clan desplazándose.

Fueron rápidamente hacia la caravana principal, entraron rápidamente y vieron a yamamoto leyendo una revistas.-yamamoto-ojisan.-dijo naruto, el anciano guardo rápidamente el libro que estaba leyendo.

Que quieren chicos.-dijo este nervioso.

Le contaron todo lo que había pasado y también de la batalla, el anciano jefe se quedó pensando, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.-así que se atrevieron a atacarlos primero, bien.-dijo este con una voz profunda y molesta.-Karin anda y da la orden que este será el lugar donde estaremos los próximos meses, preparen a nuestras fuerzas, ya ha iniciado la guerra.

Todos los miraron.-escuchan ustedes son un equipo que estará bajo mi mando servirán de apoyo a nuestros ejércitos, el Clan Loxar se arrepentirá.-terminó de hablar el anciano molesto, los uzumakis asintieron y salieron de la caravana se acercaba una gran guerra.

**Hola bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado :D**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews que me motiva mas a seguir escribiendo, agradezco de nuevo a Zafir09 por todo tu apoyo y tus ideas :D.**


	6. Primera Batalla de las Costas del fuego

**Hola como están aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de fic XD**

**Sakurita preciosita: **Gracias amiga por todo el apoyo :D

**Caballerooscuro117: **mmmm puedo pensarlo, pero quiero hacer algunos clanes más.

**Zafir09: **Bueno están en una época de sangre y guerras no iban a ser como siempre son, tal vez pero tango otros planes para el final de la guerra.

**Capitulo 5: **Primera Batalla de las Costas del País del Fuego

El equipo de naruto salió de la caravana principal y bueno vieron como la noticia ya se estaba esparciendo por todo el clan y sus compañeros ya estaban des-sellando sus casas e instalándose, naruto saco de su bolsillo un rollo.-Bueno será mejor que nos instalemos chicos, vamos Kushina-Chan.-dijo naruto haciendo a Kushina sonreír y las demás uzumakis la miraban con caras no muy alegres que digamos, ambos fueron a una zona un poco alejada de las demás casas.

Creo que aquí es el lugar correcto no crees?.-preguntó naruto viendo la zona, que estaba con árboles, pero bonito, justo estaban al lado de un río que desbordaba en el océano.

Si.-dijo Kushina mientras sonreía naruto puso el pergamino en el piso e hizo unos sellos con sus manos y del pergamino salió una casa, no era muy grande, solo tenía un piso, pero era muy bonita, era de color negro con blanco, ambos sonrieron y entraron, el interior era acogedor tenía 2 dormitorios, la cocina y un baño junto con una pequeña sala.

Bueno ahora creo que deberíamos dormir un rato Kushina-Chan.-dijo Naruto.-nos espera un largo mes seguramente.

Crees que la guerra la ganemos.-dijo Kushina, la idea de estar en una guerra o le hacia la mas mínima gracia.

Pues obvio aunque ese clan, según lo que sabemos es poderoso, pero no tanto como el nuestro.-dijo naruto algo confiado, pero en sus palabras se notaba que tenía algo de nervios.

Ambos comieron algo que estaba en la cocina, la ventaja de sellar las casas era que toda la comida y todo lo que tenían se conservaba muy bien, ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, hasta la mañana siguiente.

**En el País del Agua….**

Nos encontramos en un pequeño pueblo donde había cientos de soldados que llevaban espadas y armaduras y ninjas que estaban siendo formados y embarcaban algunos barcos, a las costas de el País del Agua desembarco un pequeño bote de ahí salieron 5 personas, que eran Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Silver y ultear, estaban heridos y a ellos se acerco un ninja.

Silver-sama que les pasó.-dijo el ninja preocupado.

Necesito hablar con Hades-Sama.-dio este caminando con dificultad hacia la residencia.-llévalos a el hospital para que los revisen.

Otros soldados se acercaron para ayudar al ninja, silver caminó rápidamente hacia el edificio principal el cual estaba rodeado por varios ninjas, lo reconocieron y lo dejaron pasar.

EL entro a un cuarto donde estaba un tipo con un parche en el ojo y el cabello negro tenía una especie de cetro y estaba sentado.-Silver regresaste dime, como salió la primera expedición ya está lista la zona para la invasión?.-dijo el tipo mientras sonreía con algo de sadismo.

No salió bien Hades-sama, mas bien hemos empeorado.-dijo silver arrodillándose escucho algo romperse y lo próximo que sintió fue una patada en la cara.

Sabes silver, yo te mandé por que eres uno de mis mejores comandantes, pero cuando te dije que íbamos a tomar control del País del Fuego, te lo dije para que tuviéramos resultados completamente inmediatos.-dijo el denominado Hades.-pero me dices que no han hecho avances dime por que se debe eso.

Bueno Hades-sama se debe a que cuando desembarcamos en las costas, a el kilometro de ir, nos encontramos con un escuadrón del Clan uzumaki.-dijo Silver haciendo que hades se sorprendiera, según el sabía el Clan uzumaki estaba residiendo en el País del Té.-y les dijimos que se marcharas, ellos no quisieron, dijeron que tenían que pasar por ahí por lo que los atacamos.-Silver volvió a recibir otro puñetazo.

Te das cuenta lo que has hecho pedazo de animal.-dijo Hades mostrándose furioso.-El Clan uzumaki es uno de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo y es mas poderosos que nosotros, así que es una completa estupidez ellos dijeron "Vamos a pasar" por lo que no iban a atacarnos tarado, bueno por lo menos eliminaste a ese escuadrón?.

Silver bajó la cabeza, hades se volvió a sentar respirando de furia.-ahora resulta que hemos entrado en guerra con el clan mas poderoso del mundo, si no que no hace mucho hemos cerrado la conquista de este país , debemos reclutar a mas aldeanos y entrenarlos para que nos sirvan de soldados.

Silver asintió.-reúne las cabezas de el clan debemos planear la estrategia para enfrentarnos al clan uzumaki, por tu estupidez.-terminó de decir Hades y Silver se retiro de la sala.

Cuando salió delante de el estaba Ultear, este le conto todo lo que le había dicho hades, está frunció el ceño.-no debemos dejar que los prisioneros del Clan Terumi se enteren, esos malditos se pueden levantar en el peor momento.-dijo ultear, silver asintió y fue para comenzar a reunir a las cabezas del clan, sería una larga noche.

**En el País del Fuego…**

Amanecía en el País del fuego y en la rápidamente "aldea" de los uzumaki, donde la noticia de la guerra se esparció con mucha rapidez y todas las tropas de el clan se comenzaban a organizar.

En la casa de naruto uzumaki, kushina se estaba despertando mientras se estiraba y se metía al baño para darse un baño, luego de unos minutos se puso la toalla y salió del baño pero cuando salió encontró a naruto que se estaba levantando.

Naruto se quedó con la boca a abierta al ver a Kushina solo con una tolla que no ocultaba para nada su bella figura, kushina se sonrojo y corrió hacia su cuarto dejando a naruto sonrojado y bueno ustedes me entienden.

Luego de unos minutos que ambos se cambiaran y desayunaran, en ese proceso estaban muy sonrojados, fueron hacia el cuartel general que era donde vivía Yamamoto, llegaron en unos minutos y los dejaron entrar, cuando llegaron ahí ya estaba Erza y nagato.

Al lado de Yamamoto estaban los principales ninjas del Clan: Otakuo, Renji, Saigen, Yoruichi y unohana (Imagínenselos rojo oscuro XD).

Yamamoto, por que ellos están aquí, se supone que esta reunión es para definir la estrategia.-dijo Renji mientras veía con algo de burla a los miembros del equipo de naruto que estos se enojaron.

Por que Renji-san ellos seran un equipo de apoyo bajo mis ordenes independientes a el grueso del ejercito, ahora comenzemos la reunión, ustedes pueden hablar y aportar estrategias no se preocupen.-dijo yamamoto lo ultimo dirigiéndose a el Equipo de naruto.

Bueno nuestros ninjas ya han puesto vigilancia.-dijo Otakuo mientras señalaba el mapa de la zona sur del País del fuego.

Primero lo primero, tenemos disponibles unos 500 ninjas.-dijo Saigen.

Son muy pocos, sabemos que las fuerzas del Clan Loxar usa a los aldeanos como un ejercito mas grande, ellos deben tener entre 3,000 a 5,000 soldados ademas de sus ninjas.-dijo Unohana mientras todos los capitanes se ponían a pensar.

Deberíamos conseguir aliados.-dijo Yoruichi al ver el mapa de la zona de guerra.

Creo que se que deberíamos hacer.-dijo erza haciendo que todos los capitanes se voltearan a verla.-antes naruto-kun dio una idea, el Clan Fiuji y el País del Cielo además de tener ninjas tienen otras formas de ataque eso nos puede servir para atacar a el País del Agua.

Todos los generales se miraron, era una buena idea Renji sonrió.-Antes que nada para eso necesitamos tiempo para asegurar la zona para darles tiempo de no atacarnos, así que antes de conseguir nuestros aliados debemos asegurar estas 3 islas de aqui.-dijo Nagato señalando tres islas pequeñas que todos suponían que estaba en el poder del Clan Loxar.

El ejercito supongo que se dividirá en 5 cada ejercito de 100 ninjas bajo el mando con cada capitán.-dijo naruto, a lo que todos asintieron.-el orden será así.-dijo yamamoto mostrado una lista.

-1º Ejercito: Renji

-2º Ejercito: Unohana

-Ejercito del Oriente: Yoruichi

-Ejercito de Sur: Saigen

-3º Ejercito: Otakuo

Cada capitán leyó la hoja y asintieron.-bien creo que el 1º Ejercito y el Ejercito Su deberían atacar las islas , el 2º ejercito debe asegurar el camino hacia el Clan Fuiji ya que si los rodean e interrumpen las comunicaciones será el fin, el 3º Ejercito t el Ejercito de Oriente deben servir de refuerzo para el Primer ejercito y el del Sur además de asegurarse que ninguna fuerza enemiga desembarque en las costas.-dijo Otakuo, todos los comandantes estuvieron de acuerdo con el jefe del 3º ejercito.

Además no quiero fomentar mas este conflicto, pero oí que el Clan Loxar hace no mucho acabo la conquista del País del Agua, por lo que deben estar débiles, para eliminar la amenaza de los Loxar podemos invadirlos, ademas dicen que tiene esclavizados al Clan Terumi y a los Strauss, serian unos grandes aliados.-dijo Kushina, ganando una sonrisa de Yamamoto

Mi equipo se encargara de ir a hacer las alianzas con el Clan Fuiji y con el País del Cielo.-dijo nagato ganando la aceptación de todos.

Dieron terminada al reunión y cada capitán se fue para organizar sus tropas, naruto, erza, Kushina y nagato salieron de la casa principal y fueron a buscar a el resto de su equipo.

Fueron a la recientemente denominada zona de entrenamiento, ahí encontraron a Karin y Tayuya entrenando.-buenos días naruto-kun.-dijeron ambas y lo abrazaron nagato lo miró con una sonrisa y burla, naruto solo negó y de volvió el abrazo a ambas amigas, ella se separaron algo sonrojadas del rubio.

Bien ahora les explico cual será el plan.-dijo nagato y así comenzó a explicar todo lo ocurrido en la reunión.-por que no fueron.-pregunto kushina

Por que odiamos ese tipo de reuniones, además es muy aburrido.-dijo Tayuya y todos rieron por su comentario pero escucharon la alarma y el equipo fue a ver que estaba pasando delante de ellos llegó Otakuo.-Chicos, nuestros vigías han descubierto que una fuerza de los Loxar ha desembarcado en las costas, debemos atacarlos para que no establezcan su campamento.-dijo Otakuo a lo que el equipo de naruto asintieron y comenzaron a correr junto con el 3º Ejercito y el Ejercito de Oriente.

Un total de 200 ninjas fueron a atacar a las tropas del Clan Loxar, luego de un largo recorrido, naruto y erza se adelantaron un poco lograron ver a las fuerzas eran bastante numerosas en total de casi 1,000 entre soldados y ninjas.-ATAQUEN.-gritó Yoruichi la comandante del Ejercito de Oriente.

Los invasores se dieron cuenta tarde que estaban siendo atacados, cuando naruto lanzo una enorme bola de Fuego causando una gran explosión, todos los ninjas iniciaron el ataque, los ninjas de los Loxar eran la minoría se calculaba unos 150 ninjas, los demás eran soldados aldeanos que llevaban espadas y armaduras.

Las shinobis uzumakis comenzaron a lanzar varios jutsus contra el ejercito invasor, naruto estaba junto con erza y comenzaron pelear contra algunos enemigos.-**Choshinsei **(Supernova).-dijo naruto para levantar sus manos y se formo una inmensa bola de fuego que la lanzo contra algunos Loxar, los ninjas enemigos pudieron esquivar el ataque pero varias decenas de aldeanos no pudieron hacerlo, varios uzumakis lanzaban jutsus suiton a gran magnitud y mataban a cientos de aldeanos, naruto odiaba eso pero era una realidad abrumadora, así era la guerra.

Al frente de naruto se paró un hombre narizón que tenía un casco en la cabeza y unos lentes.-el Clan uzumaki, ustedes van a perecer.-dijo el tipo y se lanzo contra naruto.

Naruto iba a esquivarlo, pero sintió que se movía muy lento, por mas que intentara moverse rápido, recibió de golpe el puño de el ninja loxar.-Sabes chico mi Kekkei Genkai me permite rentalizar el tiempo de una persona.-dijo el tipo que estaba con una sonrisa y volvió a golpear a naruto.-(Puede rentalizar mis movimientos, pero tiene que haber alguna clase de contacto).-pensó naruto pero recordó que el vio a los ojos a su enemigo cuando se comenzó a rentalizar.-(no tengo que verlo a los ojos).-pensó naruto para bajar la cabeza.

Te diste cuenta.-dijo el tipo mientras naruto volvía a su velocidad normal.

Naruto cubrió su cuerpo con fuego y le comenzó a tirar pequeñas balas de fuego a su enemigo, esta las esquivaba no con mucha facilidad, pero una le dio en la cara aturdiéndolo, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a naruto para aparecer detrás de el y poner sus manos en su espalda.-**HI **(Incendio).-dijo naruto y de sus manos salió una especie de oleada de fuego comenzando a quemar a el ninja, pero cuando se dio cuenta este no estaba ahí.

Como carajos?.-dijo naruto.

Creías que no me había dado cuenta?.-le dijo el ninja de forma burlona.

Me lo imaginaba y por eso hize un plan B.-dijo naruto mientras ponía sus manos en el piso y un hoyo inmenso y el ninja cayo en eso, rápidamente naruto hecho fuego en las rocas cercanas y se comenzó a formar lava que cayo en el hueco, se escucharon unos gritos pero luego nada, cuando naruto dejo de tirar lava se vió a un cuerpo completamente quemado.

Creo que fue todo.-dijo naruto mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego ante unos soldados enemigos.

La batalla se estaba perdiendo para los invasores, habían perdido mas de la mitad de sus tropas y un cuarto de sus ninjas.

Erza batía su espada contra cada enemigo que se encontrara delante, karin ayudaba a sus compañeros heridos y nagato aplastaba a las grandes masas de soldaos con su rinnegan, los demás ninjas uzumakis estaban ganando terreno y obligando a los Loxar a retroceder a la playa de nuevo.

Tayuya junto con Kushina estaban empalando a decenas de soldaos hasta que se encontraron a unos ninjas parados, que las examinaron con la mirada.-Vaya, pero estas preciosuras seran buenas putas si nos las llevamos.-dijo uno de los ninjas que era un tipo de cabello semi-rojo, con una bata blanca y un polo negro.

Nos divertiremos con ellas.-dijo un tipo de cabello rubio abundante como un leon y una marca en su pecho.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia las chicas, el primer ninja comenzó a hacer algunos sellos.-** Kiranaifu **(cuchillas Asesinas).-dijo uno de los tipos y en sus manos se formaron una especie de cuchilla de color rojo, que la lanzo hacia Karin, esta lo esquivo y lanzó un Kunai, este lo esquivo con facilidad, pero karin aprovecho eso y le hizo una señal a Kushina que sacó sus cadenas y le comenzó atacar, este los esquivaba y lanzaba con sus manos como pequeños misiles de esa cosa roja.-(Se parece mucho al ataque de naruto).-pensó algo alarmada Kushina.

Karin cuidado‼.-gritó Kushina al ver que su contrincante rubio lanzó un jutsu negro hacia karin que tenía la forma de un torbellino, karin pudo esquivarlo, pero le hirió la cara en la mejilla.

Ustedes putas, vengan que las haremos sentir bien.-dijo el tipo rubio con una sonrisa de psicópata y se toco sus partes nobles, Kushina se enojo y sacó su espada y fue contra los enemigos, karin hizo lo mismo y le puso chakra como la última vez y la espada se volvió azul.

Oye Cobra, yo me quedo con la ojos negros.-dijo el rubio haciendo al otro asentir.

El tipo llamado cobre puso sus manos en su boca y lanzo un rayo de ese extraño elemento que era de color rojo, karin lo esquivo y fue contra el con su espada, el la bloqueo y le dio un golpe en el estomago.-**Katón: Jigoku **(Elemento Fuego: infierno).-dijo Karin y el piso donde estaba parado cobra y comenzó a prenderse en fuego, este saltó y de un movimiento rápido fue contra Karin, está intento esquivar, pero recibió el golpe en la cara siendo lanzada contra una roca.

Ocurrió una enorme explosión a unos metros de Karin, vio a naruto que estaba corriendo hacia ella, naruto salgo una bola de fuego enorme contra Cobra haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.-estas bien?.-pregunto este preocupado.

Si tranquilo naruto-kun.-dijo Karin sonriendo.

Ahhh que linda reunión, que pena que será la última.-dijo Cobra mientras lanzaba unas bolas de su extraño elemento, pero naruto también lanzaba sus bolas de fuego, ambos reunieron energía en sus manos y las lanzaron contra el otro causando una explosión.

Kushina no la estaba teniendo fácil y eso que estaba con sus cadenas.-**Futón: gomon **(elemento Viento: Tortura).-dijo Kushina y alrededor de el tipo rubio comenzaron a cortarlo algunos viento.-hmm nada mal.-dijo el tipo rubio mientras sonrió.

**Meiton: Kare Kuro kii **(Elemento Oscuridad: Oyó negro).-dijo el tipo rubio mientras en sus manos se formaba algo parecido a un remolino pero era de color negro, kushina intento correr, pero parecía que esa cosa la estaba atrayendo, desactivo sus cadenas pero vio en cámara lenta como el tipo rubio le tiraba un kunai que le iba a clavar en el pecho, pero escuchó dos voces

-**Shira Tensei**/Chimei Koro.-Escuchó kushina, el ataque de el rubio se destruyo y una especié de ráfaga color azul hizo que el rubio tuviera que saltar y kushina pudo esquivar el ataque.

Erza y Nagato aparecieron delante de erza.-parece que este es Zancrow, un general del Clan Loxar.-dijo nagato viéndolo bastante serio, de pronto sonó una alarma y todas los restantes soldados aldeanos y ninjas se comenzaron a retirar y reembarcar, en sus botes.

Es un honor que me reconozcan.-dijo el ahora nombrado Zancrow.-me gustaría pelear con ustedes, pero será para la proxima batalla.

Nagato y erza, dejaron que se escapara por que tenían que ayudar a los heridos, Cobra comenzó a correr, naruto comenzó a perseguirlo, erza y nagato lo vieron.

Naruto tenemos que ayudar a los heridos.-dijo otra voz vieron que era Tayuya que estaba cargando en su espalda a otro miembro del clan que estaba herido del brazo, tayuya estaba con una herida en la piera y estaba coja, naruto asintió y fue para ayudar a Tayuya, al final los restos del ejercito enemigo se retiro completamente de las costas.

VICTORIA.-gritaron todos los miembros del clan uzumaki.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar otros se desmayaron.

Yoruichi estaba con la ropa algo desgarrada algunos comenzaron a apilar a los muertos de el Clan uzumaki y en otra pila a los enemigos, pronto llegó un mensajero.

Yoruichi-sama, el cuartel general les avisa que el 1º ejercito y el ejercito del Sur ya se están embarcando para atacar las islas, dice que ustedes se instalen aquí y manden un recuento de sus heridos, dentro de 2 días el equipo de naruto debe ir al cuartel general, que el 2º Ejercito está posicionándose en el camino hacia el Clan Fuiji.-dijo el mensajero Yoruichi asintió, llamó a un ninja.-ve a buscar a naruto y su equipo.-el ninja asintió y se retiro.

Luego de unas 2 horas la playa ya estaba libre de todos los muertos, que estaban siendo quemados y los ninjas uzumakis estaban empezando a armas sus tiendas para acampar, Otakuo y Yoruichi estaban haciendo un recuento de muertos.

Bueno hemos tenido un total de 32 muertos y 40 heridos.-dijo Yoruichi haciendo que otakuo asintiera.-el enemigo tuvo 700 muertos de soldados aldeanos y un total de 80 ninjas muertos, esta batalla fue costosa pero logramos debilitar bastante a las fuerzas enemigas.-dijo Otakuo sonriendo, Yoruichi bajo la mirada, estaba vendada en su brazo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la tienda de los generales, naruto y su equipo, todos estaban vendados pues estaban algunos heridos , pero nada grave.

Para que nos requiere Yoruichi-sama.-dijo Karin que estaba vendada en su brazo izquierdo.

Hemos tenido un informe del Cuartel general, que dentro de 2 días de descanso tendrán que ir al cuartel general para ir en misión al Clan Fuiji, mañana seguro nos traerán las provisiones así que estén ayudando a la construcción de algunos lugares de defensa por si acaso una segunda invasión.-dijo Yoruichi, todos asintieron.

Yoruichi-chan.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos, yoruichi solo sonrió solo el rubio tenía los huevos para llamarla de esa manera.-si me permite decirle, tenemos que construir un almacén subterráneo para las provisiones, si po tienen que retirarse, queman las provisiones para que no haya nada para el enemigo.-dijo naruto, ambos generales se sorprendieron por esa idea, era muy buena, yoruichi le sonrió.

Mañana vienes para explicarme bien tu plan, por ahora ve y descansa.

El equipo de naruto fue a armas sus tiendas y cuando estuvieron listas se pusieron a descansar.

Ese tipo Zancrow era muy poderoso.-dijo kushina mientras estaba echada en la arena.

Si.-dijo nagato.

Pero esa extraña energía de el, es lo que me preocupa.-dijo Erza.

Casi me violan ahí, unos soldados hijos de puta me rodearon y uno me intento arrancar la chaqueta, jajajaj, le arranque los huevos…jajajaja.-dijo Tayuya riéndose como una niña pequeña, todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Bueno durmamos que mañana nos espera un largo día.-dijo Karin que entro a su tienda cada uno hizo lo mismo y se pusieron a dormir profundamente luego de tan largo y sangriento día .

**En el País del Agua….**

Hades estaba sentado en su oficina mientras veía el paisaje nublado por su ventana, un ninja entro a su despacho.-Hades-Sama hemos fallado.-dijo el ninja el voleó.

El volteó y lo miro, el ninja se asustó.-hmm, me lo suponía, pero busca Zancrow, cobra, Juvia, Gray y Wendy.-dijo hades, el ninja asintió y se retiro.

Disfruten su pequeña victoria uzumakis, que la guerra recién comienza.-dijo Hades sonriendo de manera psicópata.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado xDDD**

**PD: dejen sus reviews si les gustó. **


	7. Recuerdos

**Hola como estan chicos lamento un poco la demora, es que acabaron mis vacaciones y dispongo de mucho menos tiempo que antes, pero igual trataré de hacer mis respectivos capítulos.**

**Caballerooscuro117: **claro que si será harem y si kushina si estará hay, aun no tengo muy decidido como será la Campaña del País del Agua pero será épica eso te lo aseguro.

**Zafir09: ** si eso se me había ocurrido y ya va tomando forma todo xD, a ver como crees que acabara la Aldea Oculta entre los remolinos XD.

**Marlonx137: **Gracias si era algo complicado al principio por la escaza información de esta época a raíz de los mas recientes episodios puse saber mas ahora con una línea de tiempo ya establecida en mi historia es mucho mas fácil.

**Capitulo 6: **Recuerdos

**2 Días después….**

Habían pasado 2 días desde la primera batalla de la guerra, donde los ejércitos uzumakis se estaban preparando para la invasión a las islas el archipiélago del fuego, que estaba en posesión de los Loxar, naruto y su equipo estaban descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas.

Luego de los dos días el equipo de naruto ya estaba listo para partir al cuartel general y recibir sus próximas ordenes, eran la 1 de la tarde y las tropas de los uzumakis estaban terminando de construir las trincheras y refugios, y algunos túneles para escapar en caso de una retirada.

Ahora por el bosque naruto y su equipo estaba corriendo hacia el cuartel general donde se estaban comenzando a mandar las ordenes para la primera invasión al territorio Loxar.

Cuando naruto y su equipo llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que ya había una muralla y varios puestos de defensa montados alrededor de todo el pueblo uzumaki, al entrar vieron a varias mujeres que estaban de enfermeras equipándose para poder ir al frente en calidad de medicas y enfermeras.

El equipo naruto entro al edificio principal donde estaban personas saliendo y entrando con muchos pergaminos.

Yamamoto-sama hemos regresado.-dijo karin al entrar a el edificio principal.

Bueno chicos me alegro por todo, me entere de la batalla de hace 2 días mis felicidades.-dijo el anciano feliz, mientras algunos ninjas de elite estaban mirando un mapa.

Gracias ojisan.-dijo naruto feliz por lo que le decía su abuelo.

Bueno escuchen chicos, ya nuestras fuerzas estan asegurando el camino hacia el territorio del **Clan Fuiji **y ustedes seran los que vayan a conseguir los aliados que necesitamos para reforzar el contraataque que lanzaremos si la invasión a las 2 primeras islas sale bien, bueno saldrán en 4 horas así que vayan a prepararse.-termino de hablar el anciano líder, el equipo asintió y salió del lugar.

Los uzumakis se separaron y naruto y kushina fueron a su casa para coger algunas cosas, en el camino naruto estaba serio, kushina lo vio preocupada.-naruto-kun estas bien?.-dijo kushina, mientras naruto no dijo nada.

Hoy es el día que desde hace 3 años.-susurro naruto para botar algunas lagrimas, kushina lo abrazo calmándolo.-extraño a kaa-san.-dijo naruto mientras kushina solo la abrazo mas.

Estuvieron así por unos 10 minutos hasta que se tranquilizo, los dos fueron a su casa y entraron, naruto lo primero que hizo fue irse a encerrar a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar y recordar ese fatídico día hace 3 años.

**Flash Back (hace 3 años)….**

Estaba en un patio un chico de unos 11 años que estaba entrenando velocidad corriendo por todo el lugar con una pesas de chakra, a su lado una pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba haciendo flexiones.

Kushina-chan, vamos que ojisan dijo que podíamos descansar el resto del día, vamos a ver a Kaa-san.-dijo el rubio mientras se estaba estirando y kushina asintió.-si, naruto-kun.-dijo la pelirroja y ambos fueron a la casa de mito.

Cuando tocaron la puerta vieron a la pelirroja mayor que estaba puesta con su traje de ninja parece que iba a salir, ella sonrió al ver a los chicos y fue a abrazarlos.-naruto-kun, kushina-chan que bueno que estan aquí.-dijo Mito llendo a abrazar a los dos chicos que sonrieron y le correspondieron el abrazo.

Que hacen aquí chicos'.-les pregunto la kaa-san de naruto.

Bueno kaa-san, hemos venido a visitarte ya que ojisan nos dio el resto del día libre.-dijo naruto feliz.

Naruto-kun, no sabía que ibas a venir y bueno estaba por irme a hacer una misión.-dijo Mito con tono triste, naruto bajó la cabeza hace unos meses que no veía a su kaa-san y realmente quería verla entonces se le ocurrió una idea.-que tal si vamos contigo.-dijo naruto haciendo que mito lo mire preocupada.

No lo se naruto-kun, es algo peligroso.-dijo Mito preocupada, naruto solo frunció el ceño.-kaa-san nosotros ya somos poderosos ademas podemos acompañarte, somos lo suficientemente capaces.-dijo naruto a lo que kushina asintió y mito se quedó pensando, hasta que sonrió.

Bueno es una misión complicada, pero estoy con ustedes así que no veo el problema que puedes venir.-dijo mito sonriendo y ambos chicos se pusieron felices.

Los tres ninjas salieron del pueblo para ir a por el objetivo de mito, que era una banda de bandidos que según sus fuente planeaba secuestrara a un uzumaki para llevarlo hacia un clan para que pudieran estudiar su cuerpo, sus gigantescas reservas de chakra y su enorme longevidad, luego unas horas de estar corriendo ya estaba poniéndose un poco oscuro.

Bueno chicos llegaremos dentro de unas horas a el lugar, pero ya va a anochecer así que vamos a descansar aquí.-dijo Mito para que comenzara a armas la tienda, estaban en medio de un bosque y prendieron una fogata.

Bueno cuéntame naruto-kun, como les va en su entrenamiento.-dijo Mito a lo que ambos chicos sonrieron.

Mira lo que puedo hacer kaa-san.-dijo naruto y puso sus manos en el piso y al costado de todo su pequeño campamento se levantaron unas murallas de tierra haciendo que todo el campamento este rodeado, mito se mostro muy impresionada por lo que había pasado.

Mira mito-sama.-dijo kushina para comenzar a sacar varias cadenas, mito igual se sorprendió había que ser una uzumaki muy poderosa para que pudiera producir las cadenas chakra pues consumía mucho.

Ella comenzó a aplaudir por la demostración de los poderes de los chicos.-muy bien muchachos estoy muy orgullosa de ambos, han entrenado y ya tienen resultados prontos, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti kushina-chan.-dijo ella abrazando a la chica que solo asintió y derramo una lagrima.

Pasaron el resto de algunas horas conversando haciendo bromas y compartiendo algunos hermosos momentos juntos, hasta que se hizo muy tarde y los tres se pusieron a dormir para levantarse mañana y seguir el caminó a la banda de mercenarios.

Naruto se hecho a dormir feliz ya que echaba de menos esos momentos juntos con su kaa-san, se quedo inconsciente en unos segundos pero se despertó al sentir como un olor a humo entraba por sus narices….espera humo?

Salió rápidamente de su tienda y vio algo horrible era mito, su kaa-san que estaba sin camina y estaba arrodillada llorando mientras delante de el estaba un tipo, mito tenía una especie de sello en el cuello.

Valla pero si es un mocoso.-dijo el tipo de cabello negro con una sonrisa maligna en su cara, cuando de la carpa de las chicas salió kushina que estaba tratando de liberarse, pero también tenía un sello en el cuello.

Fue tan fácil ponerle estos sellos supresores de chakra.-dijo el tipo con una sonrisa.-DÉJALAS.-dijo naruto con ira llendo a atacar a sus contrincantes que eran alrededor de 13, pero intento lanzar unos ataques de tierras pero unos mercenarios lo cogieron, aplicando una energía extraña que le congelo el cuello.

Veras como tu querida mama y tu amiga seran violadas.-dijo el tipo mientras pasaba su lengua por la cara de Mito que solo atino a intentar darle un puñetazo y pararse, pero el tipo apretó la mano y el sello en su cuello brillo.-AAAHHHGG.-gritó mito mientras caía de nuevo arrodillada.

Este sello, puede controlar las neuronas de tu cuerpo, puedo hacer explotar tu cerebro, así que solo "disfruta".-dijo el tipo mientras otra vez lamía la cara de mito que estaba respirando agitadamente.

Escucha naruto-kun, tranquilo, yo estaré bien, solo intenta escapar con kushina.-dijo mito con una voz tranquilizadora, el otro tipo solo se comenzó a reír.-ni siquiera puedes salvarte, mejor cállate.-dijo el tipo mientras empujaba a mito para acariciarle el culo y mito chilló, naruto aprovechó y golpeo a un tipo que lo retenía en los huevos y corrió hacia mito, pero el tipo apretó la mano y mito cayó al piso inerte, naruto la cogió, pero la pelirroja mayor no respiraba ni se movía.

Kushina estaba impresionada, asustada y llena de ira por lo que había hecho ese tipo, solo intento correr, pero su sello brillo y cayo de rodillas.-bueno podremos jugar contigo pequeña.-dijo el tipo con una voz perturbada.

Tu…-dijo naruto con la voz sin emociones y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-mataste….a mi kaa-san.-continuaba.

Jajajaja bueno mocoso iba hacer una buena puta, pero tenemos que llevarnos su cuerpo así que mátenlo.-dijo el tipo ordenando a sus compañeros que lo atravesaran.

Naruto sintió un crack en su corazón, no era posible, no podía ser su kaa-san la mujer con la que había compartido momentos hermosos y hace unas horas estaban jugando y conversando estuviera muerta, no podía ser, no podía estar pasando y sintió una quemadura en su cuello y formó un tatuaje.

Yo…(crack)….tee(Crack)…**MATAREE(CRACK)….-**gritó enloquecido naruto mientras una enorme aura de energía lo rodeaba y una columna de fuego lo rodeo, los puños de naruto se prendieron en fuego y lanzó un rayo de fuego hacia uno de los mercenarios que su cabeza quedo incendiada y calló muerto, naruto puso sus manos en el pisó y del suelo salió unas cuchillas de fuego que empalaron y mataron a casi todos los mercenarios.

Vaya, mocoso te hize enojar por que mate a tu kaa-san, pues déjame decirte que igual la íbamos a violar.-decía el tipo mientras naruto con una ira cegadora en sus ojos se abalanzó con rapidez a su contrincante haciéndole una herida en la cara que este se apagó rápidamente y toda su cara estaba atravesada por una marca que no se podría borrar, naruto lanzó dos bolas de fuego hacia los que estaban sosteniendo a kushina que la esquivaron, pero soltaron a kushina que corrió hacia naruto, este la abrazo y con sus manos creó una bola de fuego inmensa y la hizo explotar, cuando el humo se dispersó, se vio a los dos mercenarios muertos y al jefe que estaba herido en el pecho y con la ropa quemada.

Valla mocoso, mira no te matare por que eres divertido, pero la proxima vez no tendrás mas suerte.-dijo el tipo para salir corriendo, naruto se desmayó ni bien pasaron 2 minutos del fin de la pelea.

Cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba en un hospital y vio que estaba en el pueblo y kushina estaba al frente de el.-Naruto-kun como te sientes?.-dijo kushina, pero naruto solo mantuvo la mirada baja y comenzó a llorar, kushina lo abrazó, pero naruto continuó llorando.

Yamamoto que estaba en la puerta de la habitación bajó la cabeza y derramó una lagrima.-(perdóname naruto si hubiera llegado a tiempo).-pensó yamamoto.

Naruto estaba llorando y sus ojos se pusieron negros.-(lo encontrare y cuando lo haga…..lo matare).-pensó decidido y con mucho odio y rencor en el.

Pasaron los días y naruto no salía de su depresión mas cuando enteraron a mito, naruto estuvo así por un año, pero al final logro superar la tristeza, pero siempre con el rencor y el deseó de matar al asesino de su madre.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Naruto estaba derramando lagrimas por el recuerdo, cuando se acordó de algo, la cara de uno de los tipos que se llamaba Silver en la primera pelea con los Loxar, el cabello negro y la cara estaba con una herida que atravesaba su cara y recordó que cuando lo vio parecía qye tenía una cicatriz en el pecho…no podía ser…..era el.

(Es el, ese es el hijo de puta que mató a mi madre).-pensó naruto y sus lagrimas se fueron siendo reemplazadas por una mirada de odio puro.

Te encontré…..Silver Loxar…..prepárate a morir.-dijo naruto llenó de odio mientras salió de la habitación y Kushina sintió el aura llena de odio.

Que te pasa naruto-kun.-pregunto Kushina preocupada.

Lo encontré.-dijo naruto.

A quien?.-preguntó kushina

Al asesino de mi madre.-dijo naruto haciendo que kushina abriera los ojos en shock.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejó el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, si dan favoritos se agradece y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me ayudaría que dejen sus reviews.**


	8. Camino al Clan Fuiji

**Hola como estan chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic**

**Caballerooscuro117: **Claro, no tenia pensado en agregar a mas personajes, pero lo voy a pensar, si claro que lo hará sufrir mucho.

**Ahora les dejo el capitulo xDD**

**Capitulo 7: **Camino al Clan Fuiji

Kushina abrió los ojos bastante, habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de mito, como era posible que luego de ese tiempo naruto encontrara al asesino de su madre.

Que quieres decir?.-pregunto kushina

Hace años, recuerdo ese rostro, la cicatriz que le deje en la cara, es la misma, no me había puerto a pensar pero es el.-dijo naruto mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Naruto-kun, escucha, tal vez te equivocas puede que no sea el.-dijo Kushina mientras intentaba tomar a naruto de los hombros, pero este se alejó.

Yo se que es el, no puedo equivocarme su rostro lo recuerdo perfectamente.-dijo naruto apretando los puños y kushina solo bajó la cabeza lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez el se convencía de algo, nada lo iba a cambiar de parecer.

La puerta de su casa sonó y kushina abrió, ahí estaba Erza con una cara algo seria.-chicos tenemos que ir al cuartel, yamamoto-sama nos necesita.-dijo Erza y vio a naruto que estaba con la cara seria detrás de kushina ella iba a preguntar, pero kushina con el rostro negó, ella entendió y prefirió no decir nada.

Los tres salieron de la casa y fueron para el cuartel, cuando entraron a la sala principal encontraron a yamamoto que estaba escribiendo unos papeles.

Bueno chicos, que bueno que vinieron, es escuchen recibí noticias del frente y la invasión hacia la primera isla fue un éxito, logramos derrotar con éxito a las fuerzas loxar, pero el costo fue un poco alto, asi que por esa razón he enviado a Tayuya, Karin y nagato al frente no podemos tener tantas bajas así que ustedes tres seran los que vayan al Clan fuiji.-dijo Yamamoto, causando que los tres uzumakis se sorprendieran un poco y asintieran.

Bueno, ya es hora de que vayan, tenemos que conseguirlos como aliados cuanto antes, ya que está siendo demasiado fácil.-terminó de hablar los tres asintieron, cada uno fue a su casa, en el caso de Kushina y naruto a su casa y recogieron todos los pergaminos con todas sus cosas para el viaje.

A la media hora los tres se reunieron en la principal zona.

Bueno vamos!.-dijo naruto y los tres comenzaron a saltar entre los arboles directo a lo profundo del bosque, se estaba acercando la hora de almorzar ya que eran las 3 de la tarde, así que los tres uzumakis decidieran parar cerca de un lago para poder comer, armaron un poco de fuego y comenzaron a cocinar sus comidas.

Naruto seguía serio y erza lo notaba llamó a kushina para que la acompañara un poco alejada de naruto, ella ya sabía de que trataba.

Kushina, me puedes decir por que naruto está tan serió?.-pregunto erza, ella estaba preocupada por naruto, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Kushina la miro a los ojos, erza estaba preocupada aunque no le gustaba que se halla encariñado tanto con naruto ella suspiro, sabía que si no le decía ella le iba preguntar a el, ella comenzó a contarle lo que creía naruto y lo de su madre.

Erza se tapo las manos con la boca, ella sabía como había muerto la madre de naruto, pero le sorprendió gratamente al escuchar eso, así que solo bajó la mirada con razón naruto estaba así, cualquiera lo estaría.

Chicas tenemos que seguir.-se escuchó la voz de naruto.

Ambas chicas se miraron y se dijeron.-Tenemos que ayudarlo.-ambas al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a naruto que estaba ya listo, los tres comenzaron a saltar de nuevo por los árboles los tres estaban bastante serios.

Escuchen chicos, yamamoto-sama me dio este pergamino.-dijo erza sacando uno de su mochila un pergamino, según eso de aquí a unos kilómetros esta el 2º Ejercito que nos debe ayudar ya que según nos han dicho hay unos mercenarios contratados por los loxar.-dijo Erza mientras kushina y naruto asentían.

Cuando avanzaron unos metros ocurrió una explosión y unos kunais fueron contra ellos y tuvieron que esquivarlos unas bolas de fuego fueron contra ellos, naruto creo unas paredes de roca que los cubrió y lanzo una ráfaga gigante de fuego contra la zona de donde venía los ataques.

Unas figuras negras salieron y se le abalanzaron a naruto, este los esquivo y le dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos que se comenzó a quemar su cabello.

Hijo de puta!.-gritó el pelinegro mientras se apagaba el fuego, Erza sacó su espada y comenzó a pelear contra una de las figuras que resulto ser una chica que también saco una espada, era también pelinegra y con unos ojos negros y una piel blanca, era bastante bonita de car.

Mientras el pelinegro mayor o al menos eso parecía ataco a Kushina mientras estaba esquivaba sus ataques y sacó sus cadenas para intentar atrapar a el pelinegro este agarro una de sus cadenas y abrió sus ojos y con sorpresa kushina vió el sharingan, ella se apresuro a hacer el sello contra el sharingan, pero el peligro le agarro de la cabeza y se la enterró en el piso.-aggg.-gritó Kushina de dolor.

Mientras que con naruto este escucho el gritó de kushina y en sus manos concentro una llama roja como el sol y a el pelinegro menor se la lanzó causando de que esta llama explotara y naruto fuera hacia kushina y le pateo en la cara a al pelinegro mayor.

Quien carajo son ustedes?.-gritó naruto mientras levantaba a kushina.

Erza se acerco a ellos, la mujer y el pelinegro mayor se pararon juntos y el pelinegro menos con el brazo lleno de sangre también los acompaño.

Vi su ojos.-dijo Kushina recordando.-es un Uchiha.

Erza y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos.-que quieren uchihas con nosotros.-pregunto naruto con la mirada fija, haciendo que el pelinegro mayor alzara la mirada.

Ustedes no son Senjus.-dijo el pelinegro.

Claro que no, somos uzumakis no somos ni aliados ni nada de los Senjus.-dijo Erza mientras ellos se miraban entre si.

Disculpen eso, nos confundimos de objetivo, por aquí iban a pasar unos Senjus, perdonen las molestias.-dijo el pelinegro mayor.

Cual es tu nombre?.-pregunto la pelinegra al rubio quien la miro confundida.-eres muy guapo, dime tu nombre.

Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Satsuki, ese maldito me hirió a mi a un uchiha, merece morir, no me interesa que tan poderoso sea su clan.-dijo el pelinegro menor y fue contra naruto, pero el pelinegro mayor le agarro del hombro y le dio un suave golpe en el cuello y quedó inconsciente.

Cuando tu impulsivo Sasuke-kun.-dijo el mayor.-vámonos satsuki-chan.

Pero itachi-oni-san, ese chico es muy guapo quiero que sea mi novio.-dijo la pelinegra acercándose sensualmente a naruto que se sonrojo y ambas chicas se les inflo una vena en la frente y erza saco su katana y se estaba acercando a satsuki, pero itachi agarro a su hermana.-silencio tenemos que irnos antes que madara-sama nos joda.

Bueno vámonos, espero que nos volvamos a ver guapo.-dijo satsuki guiñándole un ojo a naruto y dándole un beso al aire que naruto se sonrojo fuertemente y los tres uchihas se fueron, erza y kushina estaban bastante molestas por la reacción de naruto.

Naruto-kun, tenemos que seguir.-dijo Kushina y naruto aun sonrojado pero serio volvieron a avanzar, luego de una hora de camino vieron a lo lejos un campamento.

Por fin habían llegado con el 2º ejercito.

**Bueno me dirán por que tan corto?, es que les pido que me pongan en los comentarios o por mensaje privado personajes, soldados uzumakis y loxar con su historia, su edad, su personalidad y sus poderes.**

**Necesito unos oc para rellenar los ejércitos si tienen para otros clanes me lso pueden mandar.**

**Se depside mat321**


End file.
